


Descent

by Panickin_Skywalker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Hatake Kakashi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panickin_Skywalker/pseuds/Panickin_Skywalker
Summary: A timeline of Jedi Knight Hatake Kakashi's fall to the Dark Side.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a prompt fill for the wonderful Discord server The Kakashi Lounge! The prompt was moon and Star Wars was the first thing that came to mind. I hope you enjoy!

Moons were an integral part of Hatake Kakashi's life. For as long as he could remember, if he had ever felt alone, he would glance up at the vast, boundless night sky, dotted by countless constellations that he learned the names of at a young age, and find comfort in the sight of Konohagakure's three moons. 

Mito. 

Hashirama.

Tobirama.

They were always there. Constant. Unyielding. They never abandoned him like everyone else in his life. In a way, those moons had become his first friends.

Konohagakure, also known as Konoha to spacers, smugglers, and locals alike was a backwater planet on the very edge of the Outer Rim. It was a small, fairly prosperous trading hub surrounded by lush, sprawling forests that seemed to go on forever. The planet had gone thousands of years untouched by the influence of the Republic and the Sith. That is, until a couple of Jedi Knights crash landed on Konoha's surface when Kakashi was eight years old.

The two Jedi, Master Jiraiya and his padawan Namikaze Minato had spent three standard months in Kakashi's village, trading their use of the Force and what Republic credits they had for shelter and food during their stay. Master Jiraiya had taken notice that Kakashi was strong in the Force, and offered to take Kakashi with them back to Coruscant to train as a Jedi as soon as their ship was repaired.

Kakashi had been quite taken right away with Minato. He was so selfless, and kind, and sweet. He didn't treat Kakashi any differently than anyone else despite Kakashi's status as a troublemaking orphan. He and Jiraiya both had instantly accepted him. He loved them both.

Disaster had inevitably struck. It always did for Kakashi. A Sith Lord, Darth Pein, had discovered the Jedi taking refuge on Konoha, and had sought them out for the sadistic, depraved pleasure of the kill. 

Jiraiya was struck down in front of Minato and Kakashi. This wasn't Kakashi's first brush with death, but it was impactful all the same. Seeing the light fade from Master Jiraiya's eyes still haunted his dreams. In a blind rage, broken by his master's death, Minato had taken up Jiraiya's lightsaber and killed Pein. The experience had shattered something in Minato. It was like watching the sun implode.

"Master Jiraiya wants me to take you on as my padawan, 'Kashi." Minato whispered emotionlessly. 

Two weeks later, after Minato had recovered from his injuries, a Jedi ship arrived to take both him and Kakashi back to Coruscant, leaving the moons of Konoha behind.

Coruscant was nothing like Konoha, its moons were strangers. 

The Jedi council had reluctantly allowed Minato, who was only seventeen years old, take Kakashi on for training. He was officially the youngest Jedi Knight in history, but he didn't seem the slightest bit happy about it. The monumental occasion was shadowed by Jiraiya's passing.

The halls of the Jedi Temple were abuzz about Namikaze Minato and his mysterious new padawan. Within his first week there, Kakashi had learned something staggering about his new Master: he was the Chosen One. Destined to bring balance to the Force. Many younglings and padawans were envious of Kakashi for his new position, and as a result alienated him for it. Kakashi couldn't care less what they thought. All he needed was Minato.

  
  


Over the years, Kakashi himself had been knighted and Minato was given the title of Jedi Master as well as a seat on the Jedi council. 

Coruscant had become home to Kakashi. Its moons were now friends, and Coruscant was where Minato was. He would follow his master to the edge of the galaxy if he willed it.

The council was displeased with the very obvious attachment between Minato and Kakashi. Attachment was against the Jedi Code. Such strong emotions led to the Dark Side, they had said. They could not allow their Chosen One to fall.

Little did they know that Kakashi would be the one to fall instead. 

Kakashi's descent into the Dark Side was a gradual slide that had taken  _ years _ . He had become increasingly disillusioned with the way of the Jedi and its chokehold on his life. Emotion was something he could not easily let go of. Especially his anger and his love for his master.

His breaking point had been on the jungle moon of Dxun. He and Minato had been captured and tortured by a Mandalorian clan. Kakashi didn't care what happened to him, but the fact that these…  _ savages _ dared to touch a single hair on his Minato's precious head, made him see red. 

He had blacked out and single handedly slaughtered every last one of them. The women and children, too. No mercy.

"... Kakashi? What have you done?" Minato was  _ scared. Of Kakashi.  _ He could feel the magnitude of Minato's fear and concern through their Force Bond. It was a dark, cloying thing unbecoming of his beautiful master.

Kakashi barked out a deranged laugh and turned to face Minato. "I saved your life, Master." Wasn't it obvious?

"Force. Your eyes…" Minato slowly started to back away from Kakashi, but forced himself to stop. Instead, he drew closer, approaching Kakashi as if he were a rabid dog. 

Kakashi knew there was no going back. Not after this. He had broken the code. He was no longer a Jedi. It was… freeing. Finally he could see clearly. 

"Kakashi, let's go. We have to get back to Coruscant. The council can help you-"

"No, Master. I'm not going back. I'm leaving the order. Come with me, Minato. Please." He held his hand out imploringly, his palm stained crimson with the blood of both the guilty and the innocent.

"You're going down a path I can't follow. Kakashi, please..." Minato's endlessly blue eyes spilled crystalline tears, immense love and heartbreak and fear screaming through their bond.

Kakashi sent his own strong love back, tainted with possessiveness and lust that he tried to bury for years. He needed Minato. Without him, he was lost. 

Without hesitation, Kakashi struck, rendering Minato unconscious. He had to go. Where he was headed, he did not know, but he knew Minato would not be far behind. Whether it be to save Kakashi, or to end him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This little universe may be expanded upon in the future. I have grown rather fond of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Castor And Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790057) by [Sanctioned_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/pseuds/Sanctioned_Chaos)




End file.
